


All hail the prince of Mirkwood (One-Shot)

by LadyDestiny



Category: Legolas Greenleaf - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: All hail the prince of Mirkwood, F/M, Galadriel - Freeform, Gen, Hobbit, LadyDestiny, Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, Lord of the Rings, Mirkwood, One-Shot, Prince Legolas, Silvan elves, Sindarin Elves, The lady of Light, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil's wife - Freeform, Woodland, king thranduil - Freeform, o.c, tolkien universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny/pseuds/LadyDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and his wife, Ava, planning the tranditional name day of their son before the whole woodland and not only, realm. Elves all around the world came to meet for a first time the prince, bow to him and hear about his destiny from the lady of Light, Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All hail the prince of Mirkwood (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow Legoriel/Legriel fan Kathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+Legoriel%2FLegriel+fan+Kathryn).



> Ava is an Original Character, made by me, she is the late-wife of Thranduil and mother of Legolas Greenleaf. In this fanfic, Legolas is still a baby and she is still alive.

The throne room was full with day light. The day was indeed bright and beautiful, birds were singing and all the Elves were smiling and doing their everyday jobs. Today was the Silver Day. A great feast the Elves used to have to honour the Kings of the past and present as well as the Princes of present and future.   
  
Today was a day with a huge meaning for the realm of Mirkwood. The kingdom was ready to have the most amazing ball that the all the Elven realms had ever seen. All elves, Sindarin and Silvan from all around Middle Earth were invited at that Royal Ball.   
  
King Thranduil was one lucky King. He was the only one known so far that had an heir for his Kingdom. His wife had offered him the best gift a King and husband could ask; the gift of fatherhood to a healthy and wonderful baby boy. His adorable son was only three years-old, he was so small and sweet. He was really a miracle for the Royal Family.   
  
“Tonight.” The King thought as he was sitting in his golden throne thinking of everything that needed to be settle for the up-coming big event. Tonight was the night that the Prince’s name would be said to the people of the Kingdom, and presented to them, their future King and to the other nations to represent his country.    
He took a deep breath. He was highly anxious. Plus he hadn’t even slept at all for the past five days. His baby son wasn’t helping him at all. He was crying all night, needing his mother all the time without even taking a break. He couldn’t even calm down for a second. Eru! How was he supposed to pass eternity with him when he was so unwilling to co-operate? He was a King, he had meetings and many other Royalty duties he had to take care of, or attend to, he needed his sleep! Despite of the fact that he was Thranduil, he needed his beauty sleep. He sighed again after all these thoughts and his eyes almost closed "It is difficult being a father…”    
  
His thoughts were interrupted when his Royal Counsel tried to bring him back to the meeting. The King had almost fallen asleep, trapped in the fog of his thoughts.   
  
“Your Majesty, we still have the preparations for the Royal welcome, the Royal Guests and their announcement.” The older elf explained in detail to Thranduil, who obviously was exhausted, but still, he was the King, he should be always available for his Royal duties. Thranduil spent a little more time with the Elders, his team of counsellors.    
  
He listened for thirty more minutes before he stood up, and declared that the meeting was officially over for today, and it would be postponed for another day. He was asked, of course, when it would be taking place, but he didn’t even reply to the question. He couldn’t even remember the matters that were under discussion. He could trust his Elder Elves. He trusted them completely, and with very good reason. They had earned their place, they would know how to control the urgent matters.   
  
The moment they all left, he rushed to his Royal Chambers. There was his wife was talking with the maids of how the Palace and Ballroom should be decorated, also she had covered already the menu, the parking lot for the Royal Guests, the tables where each and every Elf, Silvan or Sindarin, would sit and with whom. She had already prepared the clothing of herself, Thranduil’s and their small baby.   
  
He smiled as he saw her. Queen Ava was indeed a marvel and his most precious and valuable treasure. She was a beauty, with long dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was slightly curly at its ends and it was usually tied in a tight ponytail, decorated with flowers and braids. Her eyes always sparkled with kindness and love. She was his one true match, his soulmate.    
  
Due to her heavy schedule, she didn’t even see the tired Thranduil, who was standing at the door staring at her with both adoration and affection. It took her a couple of minutes to realize he was there and finish with the preparations. When she was done, she made a graceful movement with her hand and all the women bowed and left from the back-door.    
  
Their eyes met tenderly. He smirked. She smiled. They both took some steps closer to minimize the distance which separated them.    
  
“Well, hello.” She whispered to him, and took the crown of his head. That was always the first thing she did every time they were together in their room.   
  
He smirked widely, showing how much he enjoyed her smart comments. He touched her hands and she placed the crown made by flowers and wood on a small table filled with paperwork.    
  
“Hello to you too.” His voice sounded tired and sore.    
  
Ava’s smile dropped as the sound of exhaustion reached her ears, and, as she was holding his hands, they moved toward a chair in which she made him sit. She then sat on his lap and started stroking his smooth, paler than usual cheek.   
  
“He doesn’t hate you.” She told him with a quiet and almost guilty voice.   
  
Yes, she felt bad. She couldn’t make their son stop crying, and especially last night, he was so tiresome, that she felt pity and sadness for Thranduil. Both of them hadn’t slept at all. He nodded twice and a half times at her words. He was a baby, he wasn’t able to hate anyone.    
  
They didn’t exchange a word. They just communicated with their eyes. Ava still had energy, he didn’t. She would take care of the rest of the preparations, since Thranduil had already prepared the welcoming and the ceremonial speeches. That was, after all, the most important part of all; to make every single guest feel welcome and special, as much as presenting the young baby Prince in the best way he could.    
After all that staring, eventually they both leaned towards each other and locked the distance between them by touching the other’s lips. That was what they both needed. A breath of rejuvenation. They stayed there, taking power one of another for some time, which seemed like centuries. They stopped and moved away, but kept starring at each other for another couple of minutes.   
  
“Where is the Royal Crest?” she asked finally, breaking the silent communication, and the tender moment they shared. They were together for almost an hour. Wow, they didn’t understand how the time passed. They counted minutes, yet the time had played them well.    
  
The Royal Crest had been worn by the rest of the Royal Family. Using it made them have the power of the King. It was like the King had given the people their place, from ordering around, to signing his contracts like it was him.    
  
He raised his hand and showed her the way. Originally, the King should have stood up and given it to the member he would proclaim to take his place, but now he didn’t have the kind of strength for that.    
  
Ava stood up silently and moved toward her accessory box. It was a finely made, wooden-box in the colour of cherry brown. It was a mix of red wood and dark brown wood. One of the most expensive kind of trees to be crafted, used or even cut. It was the gift of Thranduil and she used it well. She opened it and took out the Royal Crest.    
It was a green leaf crafted in pure silver and white gold. The green leaf was made from emerald stone. The deep, green colour gave away its gleam. It was one of Mirkwood's most famous and old treasures. She put it on her neck, matching her light green with silver detailed dress wonderfully.    
  
As his Queen took her time to get ready, he approached the tiny little bed requested to be made only for his son. The three year-old little Elf was awake. His huge, light blue eyes, the same as his father and mother, were starring at the King of Mirkwood with awe. Before his little tiny self, his father was like giant.   
  
It took him time to smile, and giggle and then he raised his little tiny hands towards his father. That was enough to make the tired King laugh a bit. He picked up the baby, and holding him in his arms, rocking him gently. It was such a sweet and amazing time.   
  
The small Prince was giggling as his father was tickling him. With his tiny fingers, he played with the long white hair. Thranduil took himself and the baby, and laid him on the bed, then he lay beside his son, and continued holding him closely. After a few minutes of playtime, the young baby started yawning, and curled closer to his father.    
“A…da.” He said as he fall asleep.    
  
The word 'Ada' meant the world to Thranduil. His son was the proof of the love he felt for his wife. The young Prince was indeed born from a deep, true love. As he was wondering about their future lives together, as a family, his eyes closed, and, before he knew it, he fall asleep with his son in his arms.   
  
“Well, tell me what do you think?” Ava asked, and she giggled. She always took her husband’s opinion about dressing, it was their little game. She was surprised when the answer never came, so she moved into the room, out of the dressing room, and called his name out twice.   
  
“Thranduil? Thrandu-“ she stopped and looked at the bed, where the two men of her life were sleeping. A wave of surprise washed through her, and then a smile appeared on her face. Her blue eyes filled with tears of happiness. Seeing them like that was a gift from the heavens. She stayed there for some time, enjoying the view of the two of them, before she left the room to finish with the last preparations, but before she did that, she approached them and offered a kiss to each one. She then left the room and turned the lights off, before closing the door behind her.    
  
Around five hours passed when Ava returned to the Royal Chambers, completely exhausted by the difficulties of the plans. The Ball would start in two hours and she needed to have a bath, fix her hair, dress up and prepare her son for the most important day of his tiny life so far. In two hours he would have a name, and be the Royal Prince of his nation.    
  
As she entered the room, she noticed that both Thranduil and the baby were sleeping peacefully, still holding each other. She rushed to their side, and she kissed Thranduil on his cheek, and then her son.   
  
The baby didn’t open his eyes at all, he remained asleep. The King on the other hand, woke up and looked into his wife’s eyes.   
  
“Ava… what time is it?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep, but his headache had finally stopped. She simply smiled and showed him outside the window.   
  
Eru! It was already night outside! He had slept for a long time, but he really needed it. He smiled at her, and then looked down at their baby son, who was sleeping still peacefully. Ava smiled, leant forward and kissed Thranduil’s lips gently and with love.    
“Come on, you need to dress up and get ready for the feast, I will dress him.” She said, and gently picked up the tiny baby, as she moved away from the King, so as to leave him to get prepared, the sooner he could.    
  
AT THE BALL   
  
The Palace was remarkable, beautifully decorated, her Majesty had such amazing and wonderful ideas. Everything was decorated in the colours of silver and green, remarkable indeed. Then columns had silver silk garlands and beautiful green leaves on them, making the whole room remind them of the forest on a pretty Spring day.   
  
All the guests were having so much fun, Sindarin and Silvan Elves also Noldor Elves were there. The Lady of light, Galadriel approached the Royal Family. She smiled at the young baby and stroked his head.   
  
“You are a young little elf that with a beautiful, and full of adventures destiny.” She whispered, and smiled at Thranduil and Ava. They bowed at her presence and she returned the bow as well, then she took the young baby, who giggled as Galadriel touched him, and was amazed by her light.   
  
As she moved to the middle of the Ballroom all the Elves stopped chatting, and silence was everywhere. The King and Queen sat on their thrones, and everyone bowed as Galadriel raised the young blonde-haired baby. The Enlightened Lady then spoke.   
  
" **Beloved Elves. Hannon le for being in the Welcoming, Naming and Crowning of our new Prince. He is a miracle, and he will become a great leader and warrior, blessed by the stars of our existence. He will become a beckon of hope, a defender of peace and later, a remarkable leader. Allow me to introduce to you our Prince, Legolas Greenleaf.** "   
  
All the Elves bowed. and then started clapping their hands together and cheering for the new Prince. Galadriel approached Thranduil and Ava once more, and now she was smiling, yet serious.    
  
“Here, my beloved ones. I give you back the Son of Stars. A new beginning. You have a duty to this child. To protect him, to tutor him the best you can, and to help him, to love him, and put him above everything. He must be a servant of our people, and an individual, with the capacity to take the responsibilities he was born to have. May you both be blessed, and always follow the starlight. I will aid the best I can, even from afar.” She then looked at Legolas, and kissed his forehead “We, my adorable child, will cross paths again, and I will aid you and show you your hidden path.” Then she gave him back to his mother, and stood aside for the Royal couple to move forward, and thank their people as well as showing them the Prince.   
  
All the Elves were amazed by the light and happiness the birth of young Legolas Greenleaf brought. With one voice, one spirit and one heart they all called out;   
  
“All Hail Prince Legolas! All hail the prince of Mirkwood!”    
  
** The End.  **

**Author's Note:**

> Hannon le is elvish and it means Thank you for those who haven't heard it, it is not a shame so don't feel bad. 
> 
> It is dedicated to my fellow Legoriel/Legriel fan, Kathryn (she knows ;) )
> 
> I hope you liked it, please let me comments to know what you think of it. Thank you again
> 
> ~LadyDestiny


End file.
